Arrietty , un lien fort
by Clenge SAO
Summary: 1 an est passé, des questions sans réponses une inquiétude grandissante, douloureuse. Arrietty arrivera t-elle a passé tous les obstacles? C'est ma première fan fic, j'aurai besoin de vos conseils pour m'améliorer, s'il vous plait laisser des reviews


Bonjour, mon surnom est Clenge SAO.

Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction.

Je suis assez Jeune, il est donc possible qu'il y est la présence de fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison...

Veuillez m'en excuser d'avance, je ferais de mon mieux pour les éviter ainsi que cette fan fic vous soit agréable.

Ma fan fic est inspirée de Arrietty et le monde des chapardeurs , un film qui appartient à l'Univers Ghibli.

Ce qui m'a touchée dans ce film est la poésie qu'il renferme. Je ne vous en dirai plus ;) j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Arrietty, un lien fo<span>rt...

Les personnages appartiennent à l'Univers du Studio Ghibli , je ne fais que que cette fan fiction pour partager mon admiration devant cet œuvre

Merci

* * *

><p>C'était l'hiver, le soleil bien que présent, ne réchauffait point les arbres et autres feuillage, mais ses rayons, traversaient dans les flocons qui ceux-ci dansaient avec le vent, un balai gracieux et éphémère. J'étais dans ma chambre adossée contre ma fenêtre, perdue dans mes pensées... Nous étions en décembre, 1 an était passé... Il m'avait promis qu'il guérirait. Mais si... Son corps ne pouvait lutter? Et si...? Des scénarios horribles défilèrent dans mon esprit. Mes yeux devinrent brumes et je sentis quelque chose de tiède dévaler mes joues. Je me laissa faire, cette inquiétude qui pesait en mon cœur et que j'efforçais de cacher devenait de plus en plus lourde à porter chaque jour. Une nouvelle fois je regardais par la fenêtre et je vis cette fois-ci des petits chapardeurs s'amuser avec la rosée gelée du matin... Leurs joie se lisait sur leurs visages, ils couraient et criaient à plein poumons. Je souris devant ce spectacle si joyeux et en mon coeur moi j'espérais qu'il puisse avoir la même chance, et je sentais au fond de moi un espoir qui était difficile à éteindre. Finalement, je me leva, mes membres étant engourdis je m'étira et jeta à nouveau un regard à travers la vitre: Un jeune chapardeur aidait une petite fille à se relever , il lui tendis sa main , elle l'eu prise mais aussitôt , le garçon glissa sûrement à cause du verglas et entraîna la petite dans sa chute, mais ils rirent, de cette maladresse, je souris à mon tour, cette image réussi à percer ma tristesse matinale... Je devais préparer le déjeuner pour ma famille ainsi je me dirigea vers la cuisine.<p>

J'alluma le four, pendant que celui-ci chauffait je pétris la pâte à pain. J'avais chaud mais je continua. Ensuite, je plaça celle-ci dans le fourneau tandis que je mis les couverts. Mon père arrive le premier dans la pièce, en 1 an il avait perdu de sa fouge: ces derniers temps maman était malade, cela le préoccupait beaucoup. Ainsi, comme tous les matins, il prit un plateau et le charge de thé et de biscottes, puis partit avec en direction de leur chambre. Voulant avoir les nouvelles de ma mère je le suivais, dans le silence. On entendait que nos pas résonner contre le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, mon père s'arrêta devant la porte, il était comme immobile, mais il se ressaisit et en tremblant dirige sa main vers la poignée et la tourne. Elle était là, endormie, avec des cernes sous les yeux, elle se bat , mais d'après mon père elle aurait besoin d'autre chose pour guérir de ce mal. Je m'approcha du lit et m'assit à côté d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait l'air de dormir si paisiblement... Et pourtant... Je pris la main de ma chère maman et la colla contre ma joue elle était froide, et dire que c'est de cette manière me rassurait ma mère, avec sa main si... Chaude. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes larmes roulèrent et ma maman se réveilla:

"Arrietty..." Dit-elle d'une voix douce mais faible.

Je ne pus répondre une douleur dans ma poitrine s'animait en moi et mes sanglots reprirent plus fort. Elle se leva et me serra contre elle. Cette douce odeur de menthe et de miel... Non je ne voudrais jamais l'oublier...


End file.
